In prior art actuator designs each output actuation is powered by a separate driving electric motor. The need for separate driving motors directly affects the cost of such designs and the space required for installation of such designs. In addition, where multiple elements in a system must be driven, means for switching power between separately driven actuators must be incorporated into the system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a single, low-cost motor that can provide two output actuating forces to two different elements, sequentially, without switching power or using other powering devices such as coils or magnets. The device of the present invention automatically disconnects the driving element from one gear train while continuing to drive the driving element of a second gear train to cycle completion using a single drive motor.